A Tango With Fandango
A Tango With Fandango is the second episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Eva plans to achieve a winning rank by creating a scheming plan. The Bella Twins take some time off and enjoy a vacation with Bryan and John. Cameron and Naomi are horrified when they experience a wardrobe malfunction. Recap So Cameron (Ariane) is still steaming over the seamstress snafu that contributed to The Funkadactyls’ WrestleMania embarrassment on the season premiere of E!’s “Total Divas,” and goes rogue to commission “the bomb dot com” new outfits from a third-party costume designer. Not only does the ensuing getup leave distressingly little to the imagination when the curvier Naomi (Trinity) tries it on, but The Funkadactyls’ longtime WWE seamstress Sandra dismisses them entirely from her client list when she finds they sought service elsewhere. The Bellas are going on a couples’ vacation with their Superstar boyfriends! Things start out at John Cena's home in Tampa, Fla., and while The Champ's palatial abode and fleet of whips suits Nikki just fine, it's a bit too overwhelming for Brie, who's grown to appreciate a simpler life on the outskirts of Aberdeen, Wash. The second half of their trip, a siesta in Daniel Bryan's rustic, one-story family home, leaves Nikki similarly cold. (He doesn't even have TV!) Even though the couples keep themselves amused with a guys-vs.-girls wood-chopping contest that Bryan gentlemanly concedes to the ladies, a heart-to-heart between The Bellas reveals that, despite her love for her bearded boyfriend, Brie harbors some lingering – if still private for now – reservations about living in a cabin in the woods. Much to JoJo's surprise, Eva Marie gets engaged, which is pretty bad timing considering she's trying to wine and dine Fandango in an attempt to become his dance partner ... which in itself is a cockamamie plan based off a bald-faced lie to WWE officials that she has dance training. Fandango strikes up considerable chemistry with Eva Marie, but the jig is up when the newcomer botches her dress rehearsal and – HERE COMES THE PAIN – Stephanie McMahon herself arrives to administer discipline. Eva Marie gets off with a slap on the wrist and the understanding that any further shenanigans will come at the cost of her job, although as Natalya opines, the damage to her reputation may already be irreparable. Image Gallery A Tango with Fandango 1.jpg A Tango with Fandango 2.jpg A Tango with Fandango 3.jpg A Tango with Fandango 4.jpg A Tango with Fandango 5.jpg A Tango with Fandango 6.jpg A Tango with Fandango 7.jpg A Tango with Fandango 8.jpg A Tango with Fandango 9.jpg A Tango with Fandango 10.jpg A Tango with Fandango 11.jpg A Tango with Fandango 12.jpg A Tango with Fandango 13.jpg A Tango with Fandango 14.jpg A Tango with Fandango 15.jpg A Tango with Fandango 16.jpg A Tango with Fandango 18.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #2 at WWE.com * A Tango With Fandango on WWE Network Category:2013 television events